0704
= Arcane Update 6.0: BETA 0704 = = Features = Latency Compensation: Overhauled latency compensation across the board, this is a far-reaching change that touches every spell in the game and might come with unexpected interactions. A Reflective Kineticist: The Kineticist can now reflect projectiles. Other classes projectiles can now destroy telekinetic objects and continue. The health of telekinetic objects has been increased to compensate. = Tuning = Anarchist * Pyrotechnics: Each firework targets a unique pillar. * Pyrotechnics: Reduced the number of fireworks spawned to match the number of the opponent’s active pillars. * Pyrotechnics: Increased the damage of each firework. * Chaos Skull: Reduced the wander time before a Chaos skull acquires a target. * Chaos Skull: Added targeting for other Chaos Skulls and some projectiles. Blackjack * Spectral Knives: Added slight aim magnetization. * Spectral Cloak: Reduced the lifetime of both charge tiers. * Spectral Cloak: Removed the spillover buffer from all the non-buffed crystals. --The spillover buffer now only applies to the initial crystal while it is buffed. Kineticist * Telekinesis: Added a red glow to opponent’s thrown objects. --This improves a telekinetic object’s visibility in darker arenas. * Telekinesis: Reduced the homing of telekinetic objects significantly. * Debris Scatter: Added aim assist. * Debris Scatter: Reduced the pellet spread. * Debris Scatter: Reduced the per pellet damage. * Mass Drop: Decreased travel time. * Mass Drop: Increased the health of each car. Drifter * Shatter Mine: Added manual detonation of your own mines by striking them with the Slingshot. --This allows Drifters to destroy Embers and Shock Sentries at will. * Shatter Mine: Reduced the time it takes for the mine to form after being cast. * Shatter Mine: Reduced the damage slightly. * Vermin: Fly at a lower max altitude. --This reduces the angle that the vermin will attack from. Electromancer * Electrosphere: Attacks one target at a time. Artifacts * Dark Tag: Reworked the visual effect. * Dark Tag: Randomized the vision obscuring effect. General * Hand Shields: Begin getting smaller as soon as they take damage. --This makes blocking more skillful since the shields become smaller at a faster rate. * Embers: Adjusted Embers to spawn in the center of pillars. --Projectiles that are targeting an ember will now impact a player if the ember is collected before the projectile reaches it. * Astor Garden: Reduced the size of the Garden Devourer. * Astor Garden: Adjusted the model of the large vines that appear in round 2 and 3. * Midway Pier: Reworked the A-frame model. * Midway Pier: Lowered the ship. --This decreases the duration that the ship obstructs portions of the arena. * Midway Pier: Lowered the frequency of Corn Dog spawns. * Leaderboard: Now only visible when on the battle tab of the map table. = Fixes = Blackjack * Spectral Cloak: Addressed an issue where the Spectral Cloak would not take spillover damage from the Drifter’s Slingshot. Electromancer * Electrosphere: Addressed an issue where damage was being improperly applied to hand shields. General * Auto Cam: Addressed an issue that caused the player to see their own avatar when Auto Cam was enabled. * Performance: Improved performance on AMD graphics cards.